Sinister Visions
by Meg The Hunter-Jumper
Summary: Amiah: Finds herself in the midst of scary events that cant be predicted by Alice. Bella: Is being stalked by a serial killer, whom she doesnt know.


Amiah

Bella stepped into her home.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"How about a hello?" Edward said pretending to be offended.

"Sorry. Hi Edward. Alice, Amiah."

I was so hungry. She smelled so lucious.

I lurched into a defensive crouch, ready to snarled menacingly, stepping in front of Bella. I snarled in return.

"Alice get Amiah out of here.... NOW." Edward said firmly.

Alice grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out the door.

"What were you thinking?!" She hissed. "If you even laid as much as one hand on her Edward would've killed you!"

She continued dragging me along through the woods.

"Ughhhhh. Alice! You know I absolutely HATE being dragged!" I said fiercely. "I'm warning you! If you don't let go I'll-I'll kill you!"

Alice through me to the ground.

"You wouldn't dare!" She snarled omniously. "How could you threaten your sister like that!"

I didn't respond. I just shove Alice off of me and stalked off.

"That girl and her tempers." I heard her mumble irately.

"I heard that!!!" I stormed

I had ran about a half mile when I caught the lion's scent. I caught it by surprise and knocked it to the I sunk my diamond hard teeth into its throat.

When I was finished I shoved the drained and lifeless lion out of the way. I hadn't eaten in days. I had started to sob so I darted behind a big oak. I could hear Alice coming.

She knew exactly where I was. I started to sob uncontrollably. The sobs weren't at all normal. They were painful,tearless.

Alice was suddenly there, wrapping her arms around me. She hugged me close.

"I'm so sorry Amiah. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I was the one that found you as a human, y'know. You looked so helpless lying there as a dying thirteen year old girl."

She said empathetically. "Anyway let's get back before Bella start's to worry. It's getting late."

"What if Edward's really mad at me for going after Bella?" I asked nervously

"He probably will be. But he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. It would upset Bella, Esme and Carlisle." She replied. "C'mon let's go. I'll race you!"

We took off. I loved running. It was so exhillerating.

Alice and I stepped silently into the living room to find Edward and Bella making out. I slowly backed out gesturing Alice to follow, and trying to supress my giggles with my hand.

I soundlessly opened the door and and then slammed it.

"We're ba-ack!" Alice called blithely.

They both emerged blissfully into the front room, but when Edward saw me his face became grim.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Bella." I said suddenly feeling shy. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You should be." Edward muttered to himself. Bella elbowed him.

"Of course I can!" She said warmly. "It's not my fault that I smell so appetizing."

We both giggled. Even Edward flashed a grin.

Bella reached up to throw her arms around his neck but stopped half way grimacing.

"What is it love?!" Edward asked worriedly.

"I just need a moment to be human. Cramps..."

"Ahhh I see. Go right ahead."

"I wont be long!" She called over her shoulder as she darted upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later we heard a crash and a loud moan from upstairs.

"Bella!!!" Edward cried as he started up the wooden staircase. Alice seized him by the arm.

" She's in the bathroom." She advised him. "You call Carlisle. I'll go see to her."

Edward nodded and flipped his cell phone open. Alice motioned for me to follow her.

We raced upstairs. Alice stepped into the bathroom and froze. Cupping one hand over her mouth and nose she pointed to Bella's bedroom. I understood. I ran into her room, grabbed the first matching clothes in sight and loped gracefully back across the hallway.

Bella was lying on the tile floor. In a pool of blood. I nearly lost it. Alice was nowhere in sight so I could have bit her right then and there, but I didn't.

Just then, Carlisle, Alice and Edward rushed into the hallway. Carlisle and Edward bustled past into the bathroom. Alice hung back.

"You didn't bite her did you?" She asked quietly

"Absolutely not!" I snapped. My temper flared. I heard another moan, and fought back a lump in my throat. I couldn't stifle the sob building in my chest. It broke through my clenched teeth.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked

"Yes." I choked. "Is Bella going to be okay?"

"I don't know honey, but don't cry."

Edward finally emerged from the bathroom. With Bella cradled in his arms. She was all limp and her eyes were closed. Edward flew down the stairs and disappeared into the living room. Carlisle emerged next.

"What happened?" Prodded Alice

"She appears to have slipped and cracked her head open. She's unconcious." Carlisle said. "She lost a great deal of blood. I'm hoping she doesn't go into a coma. But it could happen."

"Ow." Was all I could manage. Alice just stood there dumb founded with her mouth gaping wide open.

"Alice. Close your mouth dear." Carlisle reprimanded

"Oops."

I giggled.

"Anywhoo, Charlie's here." Alice said. "Amiah, why don't you go on home with Carlisle."

"Awwww. Do I have to?" I asked pessimisticly."Please? I want to be here when Bella wakes up." Alice looked at Carlisle apprehensively. He nodded.

"All right." She said. "But you have to promise not to get in any trouble. You've caused enough for one day."

"Okay." I said. " I promise."

As soon as Alice and Carisle went outside to speak with Charlie, I went into the living room to see Bella and Edward. He was leaning over her with her hand clutched in both of his.

"Hey." I said gently. "How is she?"

Edward looked up. His eyes were glossy and full of sorrow. I could tell he'd been crying.

"She's still not awake."

"Charlie's here. Maybe you'd better leave."

"I was just thinking that." He turned to leave. Bella's eyes flashed open and closed again.

"Edward?" She mumbled.

_Oh. Of course she says his name. _I thought. Edward was at her side in a flash.

"I'm right here love." He said and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"What happened?" She asked, bewildered.

"You fell and cracked your head open." She winced.

"Ouch. Yep I can feel it. Darn. He's right again." She added to herself.

He smiled at her and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek.

"I guess I'll be going now." I winked at Bella. She stifled a giggle with her hand. I stepped out of the room only to collide with Alice.

"Bella's awake." I whispered. "I believe she and Edward would like a moment alone."

I blocked the doorway so Alice couldn't enter.

".Uh." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. There were heavy footsteps coming up the steps, to the front door.

"Charlie!" I hissed to Edward.

Edward went and sat in the recliner.

"Hey dad." Bella whispered as Charlie stepped into the room.

"Bella!" He exclaimed happily. "You're alright!"

"Just a bit bashed up." She beamed and gestured towards the stitched gash in her head.

"Well I'm glad you're awake."

"Me too. Edward?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Will you please bring me to my room? I'm going to get a huge knot im my neck if I lay here any longer."

"Sure."

He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Charlie scowled at me.

"Edward had nothing to do with it. Cross my heart and hope to die."

* * * * * *

**Bella**

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me.

"My head really hurts."

"Do you want me to get some Tylenol?"

" That would be great."

"Wait let me ask Alice what Carlisle's instructions are. I'll be right back."

"Kay."

I exhaled and lay back on the pillow. I was walking down the beach with my mother when an earthquake occured. A huge crevass opened up under Renee and sucked her in. I screamed and woke with a start. Alice was standing over me.

"I'm glad you woke me." I said. "Renee fell down a huge crevass in an earthquake."

"You aren't supposed to be sleeping. Carlisle's orders."

I groaned and turned away from her.

"But I'm exhausted." I complained.

"I know you are but Carlisle specifically said no sleeping until he see's you." She replied firmly. "He's here. So you can sleep soon and not be grumpy."

"Hey! That's not..." She had already left and Carlisle was standing by my side. I sat up.

"Hello Bella. I'm glad to see you finally awake."

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked.

"I need to look at the laceration in your head first. And don't you want to see Edward?"

"Yes!"

"Edward."

He was standing in the doorway. He came over and sat in the chair by my bed which had obviously been moved from the desk.

"This may hurt a little. So be prepared." Carlisle then carefully prodded my head. I winced when he touched a sore spot.

" Are we a little tender there?" He asked

" Mmmhmm." My eyelids were drooping. Edward kissed me. They widened considerably. Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"There. All done." Carlisle said when he finished putting the staples in my head. "I have a shift at the hospital now so I have to go."

"Au revoir." I said one of the few french words I knew. The word for goodbye. When Carlisle left Edward sat next to me on the bed and held me in his arms.

"You won't leave will you?" I asked drowsily

"I have to but I'll be back when Charlie's asleep."

"Kay. I love you."

"I know."

I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as Edward left. When I woke up again I was in his arms. I knew this because they were cold.

"I knew you'd come back." I murmured. He stroked my cheek dotingly.

"I told you I would didn't I?" He said. "Is your head feeling any better?"

"Yeah. But the staples are really annoying though."

"That's good."

I turned my head and looked into his burning ocher eyes.

"You haven't hunted in a while." I observed.

"No, I haven't."

"Promise me you'll hunt tomorrow." I adjured

"I promise I will hunt tomorrow."

"First thing?"

"First thing. Now get some rest."

"Can I at least have a goodnight kiss first?"

"Okay." He kissed me passionately but as usual it didn't last long enough. I cuddled closer to his chest and drifted off into a deep slumber...

* * * * * * *

Amiah

I stepped into Alice's room.

"Alice!" I screeched. She was bent over her desk, gripping the edge with her hands. She was staring blankly into space.

"Jasper I need you!" I called out. He was behind her within 3 seconds, his hands over hers, prying them off the desk.

"What did you see?" He asked, turning her towards him.

"It's Bella." She whispered. "I have to tell Edward!"

In a flash her cell phone was at her ear and she was firing off things to Edward. I heard every word of their conversation, it took one sentence to make me freeze. I didn't move an inch. I jumped when Alice snapped the phone shut.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah just shocked. Did you really see that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. My. God"

"I know."

"What did he say?"

"Absolutely nothing. He was astounded."

* * * * * * *

**Bella**

I watched as Edward's expression changed from seriousness to distress.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as he hung up.

"Bella." He breathed.

"What?!" I was impatient now. And afraid. I raised one eyebrow. "Well?"

"Alice had a vision." He paused for a moment. I prepared myself to explode if he lied to me. "About a homecide, and you were the victim."

I gasped. _Oh shoot. _I thought. _I'm not gonna be able to breathe if I freak out._ He wrapped his arms around me. My gasps quickly turned to hyperventilation. I could barely breathe.

"Shh. Bella it's going to be alright. He's not getting anywhere near you with me around." Edward said soothingly. I was too panic-stricken. He too my face gently in his hands.

"Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." His sweet, icy breath helped calm me down. His liquid onyx eyes stared deeply into mine.

"Trust me." He murmured. I leaned against him. Suddenly feeling faint.

"Thanks now I'm _really_ going to sleep well." I said acidicly.

"Hey now. Don't be cynical. I'll be here with you remember?"

"Still."

He frowned. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Be happy." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" He pretended to salute like a soldier. It sent me into a fit of giggles.

"I...Love...You." I said between outbursts. It didnt sound very serious. Which made me laugh even harder.

"Shhh. You're going to wake Charlie up."

"I...Can't." I started to hiccup.

"Try." He said. I wriggled out of his grasp. He raised an eyebrow. Then I hung upside down over the edge of the bed and held my breath for ten seconds.

"What are you doing?" He asked perplexed.

"Making the hiccups go away." I said as I crawled back over to him. Edward started humming my lullaby. Very softly. I cuddled closer to him, laying my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. Finally sleep found me and I dreamed away in Edward's arms.

* * * ** * * * **

Amiah

I was just sitting. Waiting for something to happen. Rosalie and Alice sat with me.

"Ughhh." I got up. "I'm going hunting. I can't take this anymore!"

"We'll come with you." Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

* ** * * * * *

Bella

I woke up screaming. Edward clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh!" He shushed me. Then I cried. The tears weren't tears of saddness. Nor of joy. They were the dreaded tears of fear. Edward hugged me close and awaited the end of my episode. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * * * * * *

Amiah

I jumped. Rosalie had her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry. Alice want's you." She said quietly.

"Thank's for letting me know Mom."

I flitted gracefully up to Alice's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said.

"Mom said you wanted to see me." I whispered

"Yes. I need you to gather everyone in the dining room. I'm calling an emergency family meeting. Edward's bringing Bella over."

"Okay."

I loped gracefully down the hall knocking on doors and calling names as I went. Carlisle was in his office. Esme in her room. Rosalie and Emmett were in their room and Jasper was on the porch. I just called his name.

"Everyone in the dining room. Alice called a meeting." I said

* * * * * *

Bella

I found myself on Edward's back. We were racing through the forest. He came to a halt on the front porch, though I didn't notice because I had fallen asleep. All of a sudden I was wide awake on the cold wood gasping for air.

"Bella! Are you all right love?" Edward asked anxiously.

"I... Got the..... Wind.... Knocked out... of me." I said between gasps.

"What should I do?"

"Hang... on. It'll... pass."

Alice and Carlisle came running out on to the porch.

"I'm...Alright...Just...Can't...Breathe."

Alice raised her eyebrow.

"You're alright but you can't breathe?" She asked.

"Take deep breaths." Carlisle instructed. I did.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." I replied. "C'mon. We have an emergency meeting."

I jumped up, took three steps, and staggered. Edward caught me before I fell.

"I smell..." I blacked out.

"Jasper? Did you bring the caribou into the house again?"

"Um. No."

"You brought a human corpse into this household? When you knew Bella was coming over?"

"Ahh. Yes."

"Jasper Hale! You just broke our treaty!"

"Sorry."

"Edward bring her to your room. Before she vomits."

He scooped me up and flew upstairs. The rocking motion didn't help my nausea.

"Edward. Put. Me . Down." I gasped. He lay me on the sofa. I closed my eyes.

"It'll pass." I murmered to myself. "Just don't throw up."

Edward stroked my cheek.

"Thats probably a good idea." He said.

"Do you have any nausea medicine?" I asked.

"I think so. Carlisle?"

"Yes?" I heard him ask from his office.

"Do we have any medicine for nausea?"

"Yes. I'll get it."

He brought me a glass of water and a small pill. I popped the pill in my mouth and sipped from the glass.

The medicine kicked in within five minutes. I sat up.

"Much better." I said.

"You still look pretty pale." Edward worried.

"Don't I always?"

"Not as pale as you do now. Look at your reflection."

I stared at the glass wall of his room.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed when I spotted myself."I am waaaay paler than usual."

"See what I mean?"

"Did you change me?"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Oh."

_Darn._ I thought. _Still chocolate brown._ I saw my beautiful brown eyes and frowned. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You are so _weird._" Edward said. I scowled at him.

"Oh really?" I pretended to look upset. Apparently it was convincing because Edward kissed me.

"You know I didn't really mean it." He said. I burst into laughter.

"What did I miss?" He asked, puzzled

"Nothing.... You totally.... fell for that!"

"Fell for what?"

"I tricked you!"

"What?"

"I wasn't really upset!"

"Ohhh."

"Admit that I'm a good actress."

"Um why?"

"Because I tricked you and you know it."

"Hey. It's only one time. It could be a fluke."

"Maybe it wasn't."

"Nope I'm not gonna say it."

"Okay. If I can get Carlisle will you admit it?"

"It depends.."

"Awww Come on!"

"Alright."

Alice was suddenly in the doorway.

"I know what your up to." She said.

"Don't tell!" I whispered.

"I won't." She smiled. "I think it's a good idea."

"I know exactly what to do. Alice you can help if you are a good actress."

"Oh I am." She said.

Fifteen minutes later there was a crash and I screamed and fell on the floor.

"Bella! Oh my god! Carlisle!"

He was there in a flash.

"What happened?!" He asked frantically.

"A baseball just came flying in the window and hit her in the face."

We had used indigo ink to go around my eye for a bruise.

"She's unconcious."

"I slowly opened my eyes and winced.

"Ughhh. What happened?" I mumbled

"You got hit in the face with a baseball." Said Carlisle

"Ouch. Do I look horrible? Because I can feel it."

"You just have a contusion around your eye." He replied

"What?"

"You have a black eye."

"Ohhh. I'll be fine. But I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me for a moment."

As I just finished washing the ink off of my face Alice walked in grinning.

"He totally fell for it."

"I know. We are absolutely mind-blowing."

"Should we tell Carlisle it was a trick."

"No. Just walk down there. He'll find out. He's going to be laughed at by Emmett for sure."

"Ooh. We totally have to do that. For once I'm not gonna be the laughing stock."

We walked downstairs smiling widely.

"Soo Bella I hear you were hit by a... What the." Said Emmett.

"Heyyy. Carlisle I thought you said she had a black eye."

"She did."

"No I never got hit by a baseball." I said

"What?"

"It was all a trick."

"Yes. And I was in on it." Alice added.

"Edward!" We both called cheerily in unison. He appeared in the doorway.

"I believe you have something to say to Bella." Said Alice.

"You're a good actress Bella. A really good one." He said

"Why thank you Edward! You're too kind." I ran over and locked my arms around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Your very welcome." He said. Then he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the grand piano. He sat me down on the bench next to him and started playing my lullaby.

"Good actresses deserve exellent music." He said turning to smile at me without breaking the melody. I blushed. I could feel my ears get hot.

"Hmm." I said aloud by accident. "I wonder..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud."

"Darn. I hate not being able to hear your thoughts." He then cursed quietly to himself.

"Edward Cullen!" Esme and I reprimanded at the same time.

He looked at me accusingly.

"Oh so you're aloud to say that but I'm not?"

"I never said that word Edward."

"Yes you did."

"Name one time that I said that word."

"Yesterday when you scraped your hands on the sidewalk."

"Okay. I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

He then kissed me very tenderly.

"Apology excepted." He murmured. I then realized he had stopped playing the piano.

"Why'd you stop."

"Aww _____ Now I have to start all over again!"

"EDWARD! You said it again!" I wailed. Esme just stood there, mouth gaping open. I could tell she was appalled by his language.

"I'm sorry Mom. Okay. Okay. I guess I do deserve that." He said to her. I gazed at him. I was very confused.

"It's time to go home Bella." Esme said. "Edward is in Big trouble."

"'And how am I supposed to get there if he doesn't drive me?"

"Alice? Will you please take Bella home?" She appeared at the bottom of the stairs smirking at Edward. He frowned at her.

"Sure thing." She said. "Hey Bella, do you mind if I stick around for a while?"

"Not at all." I replied nonchalantly.

We parked on the curb by my house.

"I guess this means you'll be around for a long while." I said

"Yep. Can I give you a pedicure?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Yay! Thank you!" She squealed.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a _long_ afternoon."

"What? That's not nice."

"As in busy." I said

"Oh."

We were in the front room of my house.

"Do you have the paint with you?" I asked.

"Yes." She grinned. " I saw myself painting your toenails and brought them just in case."

She fished three bottles out of her bag.

"Purple, red, or pearl blue?"

"Pearl blue." I said.

"Okay then. Pearl blue it is."

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Paint away." I said while pulling my shoes and socks off. Charlie walked in the door when Alice was on my little toe. She was just finishing my right foot.

"Hi Alice!!" Charlie said. He was clearly excited to see her. "How are ya hon?"

"Fine thanks."

"Are you torturing Bella? She always comes home complaining after you paint her nails or something like that."

Alice gave me a dark look. I shrugged.

"No she agreed to this."

"Really? Wow."

"Da-ad" I frowned at him.

"Sorry Bells. But a Dad has to embarass his daughter sometime."

"Just watch the game Dad. And save the embarassment for another time."

"Alright. I'll give you two some girl time."

"C'mon Alice. You can finish my toenails up in my room. See you later Dad."

"Bye Bells. Have fun."

"I will." I smiled at him.

* * * *

Amiah

I couldn't stop giggling. The fact that Edward was in trouble and he was four years older than me was absurd. Rosalie raised one eyebrow at me.

"Edward." I said between giggles.

"Oh." She said as she came to sit beside me.

I leaned up against her and sighed. It was hard to believe that she was my mother. Alice was looking for a daughter for her and found me, half dead in the middle of the night. I looked exactly like her. So the charade was that I was her little sister. I was thirteen, and she was eighteen. There was only a five year difference.

"Mom?" I asked

"Yes Honey?" Honey was my nickname because thats what color my hair was.

"I'm worried."

"What are you worried about?"

"The serial killer. What if he goes after Camille?" I stared at her with wild eyes. Camille was my best friend. She was human.

"Don't freak Honey. Camille is going to be fine. Alice will see if he decides to go after her." She brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"She will?"

"Yes. There's no need to worry."

"None at all?"

"None at all."

"Okay. Good." I sighed in relief, leaning my head against her chest. "Any good news at all for me?"

"Yes. Kate and Garrett are getting married."

I jumped off the sofa, beaming.

"Really? That's awesome! When is the wedding?"

"Friday."

"Wait... That's in two days!"

"Yes."

"I need to go shopping! I have absolutely nothing to wear." I turned to go.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Can I come?"

"Of course! It's not as fun without you!"

"Thank you."

"Alice is upstairs. Let's go find her."

We flew up the stairs, hand in hand.

"Alice?" I asked

She appeared in the doorway of her room.

She was bubbling with excitment. I could almost see it radiating off her.

"Of course I'll take you shopping! We need to go now or tomorrow. Which will it be?"

"Now." Rosalie and I said in unison.

"Okay. I'll go get the car. Should we take the porsche? Or is it too conspicuous?"

"It doesn't matter. I want to go to L.A."

"Okay!"

It was midnight and we had just gotten back from L.A. I had three new dresses. A scarlet halter dress, a lavender satin beaded ball gown, and a light blue knee length one with a ruffled skirt that was trimmed with lace.

"That was sooo much fun!" I exclaimed as we burst through the door. "I have to show Esme my dresses."

So I ran upstairs shouting her name even though I didn't need to. I ran right into her.

"My it seems you're very enthusiastic about the shopping trip. Did it go well?"

"It was awesome. Do you want to see my dresses?"

"Yes I do. Go put them on. I'll wait out here for you."

"Okay!" So I ran up to my attic. They gave me it because there were no other rooms left when I was changed.

"Those are beautiful sweetheart." She said after I finished. "Which one are you going to wear to the wedding?"

"I really don't know." I replied. "I'll ask Alice."

"I think you should wear the scarlet one!" She called up the stairs.

"Alrighty then. The scarlet one it is."

* * * *

Bella

I woke up with a start.

"Bella are you okay?" Asked Edward

"Whoa. That was a really weird dream."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Maybe in the morning.-Yawn- If I remember."

"Alright love. Get some sleep."

"Ok"

I snuggled closer to him inhaling his sweet aroma and drifted to sleep.

* * * *

Amiah

The next morning I wore my light blue dress. I left my honey blonde hair hanging down my back. The sun was shining brightly through the attic window when I got dressed.

"Oh great." I muttered. "Sunshine."

* * * * * *

Bella

When I woke up Edward wasn't there. But there was a note on my pillow that read:

I've gone hunting. I'll be back soon. Try to stay out of trouble.

-Edward

"What?! He left?!" I gasped. I ended up moping around the house.

"Oh yeah. It's sunny out. He wouldn't be able to come over anyway. That figures." I mumbled to myself. "I'll call Alice to see if she's with them."

I grabbed the phone and dialed her cell phone number, crossing my fingers.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice."

"Hey Bella! I'll come and get you if you want."

"That would be great."

"Yay! Honey'll be really glad to see you! She's been lonely. We went shopping in L.A. yesterday and got some really cute dresses. I got you one too."

"Thanks."

"I'm around the corner. Bye!"

"See you in a minute."

I heard the purr of Carlisle's mercedes as it pulled up to the curb. I stepped outside. Alice rolled down the window.

"Come on!" She called. "Amiah is waiting!"

I ran to the car and jumped into the front seat. Then I spent the next hour at the Cullens'.

When I got home Charlie was still at work. So I decided to pay Jacob a visit. I left a note on the counter. It read:

Dad,

I'm going to Jake's. I'll be back in awhile.

-Bella

I drove off in my old truck to the Quiliuete reservation. Jacob was out the door even before I turned of the truck.

"Bella!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the truck. He wrenched the door open and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Jake... Can't... Breathe."

"Oh. Oops." He let me free. "I'm just so excited you came!"

"I can see that." I smiled at him. He grinned back. It was the grin that always made me happy.

"So while you're here what do you want to do? Or can you not stay long because of your bloodsucker."

"No. He's hunting."

"Oh." Jacob pretended to gag.

"Cut it out Jake!"

"Sorry."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the beach."

"Cliff diving?"

"No way. I'm not repeating that experience again."

He put his arm around my waist.

"Behave." I scolded him.

He took me by the hand instead and we walked down the narrow path that led to First Beach.

* * * * *

Amiah

There was a note on the kitchen table addressed to me. It was in Alice's handwriting:

I had another vision. I've gone hunting. Keep watch over Bella please.

love you,

Alice

"Carlisle?" I said. He was there in an instant.

"Yes?"

"Can you drive me over to Bella's?"

"Yes. I was on my way to the hospital anyhow."

"Thanks."

So we drove out in Carlisle's mercedes. He dropped me off at the doorstep. I waved as he drove off towards the hospital. Then I knocked on the door. Charlie answered it.

"Hi Amiah! How are you?" He welcomed

"I'm fine thanks. Is Bella home?"

"No. She's at Jake's. She should be home in awhile though."

"Oh well okay. I'll come back later then."

"Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No. I can phone Rosalie to come pick me up."

"Oh ok. See you later."

"Bye Chief Swan."

"Please. Call me Charlie."

"Ok. Bye Charlie."

"Bye bye now."

"Oh wait. Can I come in until my ride gets here?"

"Sure thing hon."

"Thank you."

He let me inside. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the pre-programmed numbers. I found my mother's number and pressed call. I sighed in relief when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose it's me."

"What do you need sweetheart?"

"Can you come pick me up? Bella's not home."

"Sure Honey. I'll be right over."

"See you in a minute."

"Bye."

The line disconnected. Five minutes later I heard an engine outside.

"Thanks for letting me stay. It was really very kind of you."

"No problem."

"Bye Charlie."

"See you Amiah."

I stepped outside. It was raining again. I ran to the volvo, not wanting to look weird taking my time through the rain. When I scrambled into the passenger seat Rose leaned over to kiss my forehead. We drove home in silence. It was peaceful, but only for awhile. finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Is Alice home yet?" I asked.

"Yes, she just got home before I left to get you."

"Oh goodie. What about Edward?"

"He came rushing home when Bella disappeared from Alice's sight."

"She's at Jacob's"

"That's what I thought."

We were in the garage. Alice was sitting on the hood of her porsche.

"I bought you another knee length dress. Its black."

"Thank you Alice. Thats very kind of you."

"It's vintage. I picked it up today."

"Is it for the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah!"

"Lets go!" I exclaimed. The three of us ran up to the house.

"W-o-w." I exaggerated the word into three syllables. The dress was shocking. It was black with a ruffled skirt that was trimmed with lace. The sleeves were short and made of gossamer.

"Wait. Oops. That's my dress." She said. "This is yours."

She unzipped a garment bag right next to it and pulled out the dress. It was black satin with spaghetti straps and a layered and angled ruffled skirt. It had a small brooch on the waist. Keeping the sash attached to the dress without a doubt.

"It's absolutely beautiful Alice!"

"You like it?"

"No."

She frowned.

"I don't like it! I LOVE it!"

"Really?"  
"Yes! Can I try it on?"

"Yeah. I was just about to ask if you wanted to."

"Yay!" I squealed while jumping up and down. Then I kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

When I tried it on it fit perfectly. I pirouetted in front of the mirror, looking at the dress from every angle.

"I want to show Esme."

"Ok. But be very careful you don't tear anything."

"I will."

"Actually, why don't you wait here while I go get her."

"Ok. That works too."

"Be right back!" She called over her shoulder as she flew out the door. She was back with Esme before I could count to ten.

"Oh Honey, that dress looks absolutely magnificent on you!" She gushed

"Thank you. Alice is my other dress dry yet? I want to hang with Mom."

"Yeah it is." She handed it to me, then swiftly pulled the the black dress over my head and replaced it with the now dry dress I had worn earlier. I ran out of Alice's closet and down the stairs calling "Mom!" I ran right into her in my rush.

"My my. You seem to be in a hurry today Honey."

"I am. I'm going back to see Bella."

"Okay. Don't stay too long dear."

"I won't. " Then I turned to Edward. "You going over?" I asked him casually.

"Yeah. I was just about to leave. Do you want to come?"

"Yes please!"

"Let's go then."

We darted out to the garage. I jumped into the passenger seat of his silver volvo. He hit the accelerator and we were off.

"She was at Jake's today." I commented. His jaw went taught. That probably wasn't such a good idea.

"I know." He glowered out the windshield.

"No Edward. I did _not_ kill eight people in one day. Thats a lie." I growled. We were at Bella's house. Charlie had gone over to Billy's to watch baseball.

"Oh yes you did. And Carlisle was some mad when he heard about it." He retorted.

"I. Did. Not."

"Yes you did. You don't belong with us."

That did it. A feral snarl ripped out of my chest as my lip curled back over my teeth. Edward slunk into a defensive crouch.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Bella screeched.

"Leave us now Amiah. Never show your face in Forks again." His velvet voice was deadly.

"Fine!" I snapped. "I will! Goodbye you stupid freak!" I was sobbing now. I burst through the front door and ran all the way home.

When I get there I race up the porch steps and wrench the door open. Then I fly up to my room and curl up on the sofa sobbing. There was a light knock on the door.

"Honey can we come in?"

"Yeah. I guess." My voice was shaky. I heard the door open and suddenly Rosalie and Alice were on the sofa next to me. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me and pulled my onto her lap. I leaned my head on Alice's shoulder and she rested her head on my head. We were silent for a long time. Finally Rosalie broke the silence.

"Edward and I are going to have a little chat when he gets home." She said.

"No Rose. You call him now and tell him to get his butt back here or he's in for it." Alice said and handed her a cell phone. She got up and dialed his number as she left the room. I stared at Alice morosely.

"He's going to regret what he said to you. There's no doubt about that. I can see it perfectly." She said. I just sighed.

A couple of minutes later Rosalie walked back in.

"That's all taken care of." She said. "I told Carlisle about it and he is in BIG trouble."

"Good. He was mean." I said.

"Your eyes are pitch black." Alice commented. "We should hunt."

"That's a good idea." Rosalie agreed. "You take her. I hunted yesterday."

"Alright." Alice replied. "C'mon Honey let's go!" We raced out of the house, jumped over the river, and continued into the forest.

When we got back there was a note on the sofa.

Amiah,

I'm truly very sorry for my behaviour this afternoon.

I hope you can forgive me sometime because I really do love you. You are one of the people who keep me genuinely happy.

I love you. Forgive me,

Edward

And under his signature was a note from Bella.

He really is sorry. You should forgive him.

Love,

Bella

I wrote a note back to them. My hand writing was identical to Alice's.

Edward,

I will forgive you. Sometime. For now yu shouldn't bother talking to me because I won't answer back.

Sincerly,

Amiah

Bella,

I'm sorry but I can't forgive him yet. what he said to me has left me scarred for life. He hurt my ego and my reputation.

I probably won't be over in awhile. So keep those notes coming!

Love,

Honey

I decided to give Edward the silent treatment. Alice delivered the notes to both of them. I didn't want to even see his face. A couple of days later Alice had put some notes on my desk.

Amiah,

Why are you acting like this? It's immature. If you would just listen to me I could explain.

Edward

Bella's note was barely illegebile and the ink was smudged in places. I could tell she'd been crying when she wrote it.

Hone**y**,

Please forgive Edward. It's upsetting hm that you're not talking to him. When he's upset it makes me upset.

_L_**ove,**

Bella

I wrote back to Bella.

Bella,

Fine I'll forgive him. But it's for your benefit and not his. I'm going to talk to him after I write this.

-Honey

Then I waited an hour and thought, _Edward I'm forgiving you. Get up here._

He was suddenly at the door.

"Really? You are?" He asked.

"Just hug me you annoying uncle of mine." I ran into his arms.

"I'm really sorry." He murmured.

"I am too."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Ignoring you. It was rude of me."

Suddenly he pulled away from me.

"I better get to Bella's. She'll be expecting me."

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"Run along then lion. Go have your alone time with your pet." I grinned at him

"She's not my pet!" He pretended to be mad. I could hear Rosalie down the hall. She was eavesdropping. "She's my girlfriend."

"Is she your girlfriend or your supper?"

"Girlfriend. Bye now."

"Bye Edward."

He was already gone. I turned on my stereo and then went back to the sofa and picked up the book I was reading. Aquamarine by Alice Hoffman. I started reading where I last left off. Chapter six. A half hour later there was a light knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Esme

"Sure."

"You know. You have the biggest room of all of us." She said as she walked in. "Everyone is away. I got lonely."

"You can stay here until they get back."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Esme came and sat next to me.

"Fur Elise?" She asked when she heard the stereo.

"Yeah. I like piano music."

"I do too."

I leaned my head against Esme's shoulder and sighed.

"So are you excited about Kate and Garretts' wedding?"

"You bet I am."

"Alice picked some great dresses."

"She really did."

"Have you seen Rosalie's yet? Its absolutely gorgeous."

"No I didn't . What does it look like?"

"It's a bright red knee length halter dress with rhinestones along the neck line."

"Thats sounds pretty."

"It really is."

When spent the rest of the evening and the night taking about various things. School, Camille, horseback riding lessons. Finally I heard Rosalie's voice getting closer to my room with every word. The door opened a crack.

"Hey you guys!" She said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. We did. Can you drive me over to Peninsula Riding Academy? I have a lesson this morning."

"Sure thing Honey."

"Heels down, shoulder's back. Good. Now I want to see you go over the combination along the wall. Keep her steady. Leg. Use your leg. Good!" I was having a riding lesson on Ruby. My bay Irish Thoroughbred mare. I patted her neck as I ran the stirrups up after I was finished.

"Good girl." I praised her. "So Rose how did you like that?"

"It was very interesting." She replied. We were walking down the barn aisle now. I stopped Ruby at the set of cross ties closest to the tack room. I slipped the bridle off her head and slipped the halter on in one swift movement. Rosalie unfastened he girth and pulled the saddle off.

"Where does this go?" She asked.

"On the purple rack by the window."

"I see it. Ok." She walked into the tack room. I ran a body brush over Ruby's already gleaming coat. When I saw my hand I gasped and dropped the brush. I whirled around.

"Mom." I whispered. She was there within seconds.

"What is it?" She asked anxiously. I held out my hand so she could see. The florescents were so bright that they made it sparkle like it did in the sun.

"Put your gloves on. Quick." She hissed. "Mrs. Carmichael is coming."

I pulled them on and continued brushing. Then I checked all Ruby's hooves for debris.

"You did good today Amiah." Mrs. Carmichael commented.

"Thank you." I replied as I led Ruby into her stall. "See you next week!"

There was distress in the air back at home. We went inside, wanting to know what's going on.

"Is everything okay? What'd we miss?" I asked anxiously

"Bella." Alice whispered.

"He came didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Almost slit her throat. Well he did but didn't go deep enough."

"Can I go see her!?" I started gasping

"Shhh. She's fine." Esme sat me down on the couch next to my mother.

"It's okay Honey. Really. calm down." Rosalie pulled me into her arms.

"I have to.... See her..... I have to..... Find him." I was sobbing.

"He's dead. Edward killed him."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside and into the forest. In fact I ran all the way to Peninsula Riding Academy. Where I boarded Ruby.

"Ruby. We need to go see Bella." I said.

"Alright." She replied.(My gift was I could talk to animals)"How far away is it?"

"A half hour."

"When you're running?"

"No. Walking."

"Okay. Lets go."

I tacked her up and we set off down the drive.

We finally saw the house up ahead. I pushed her into a trot.

_Edward,_ I thought,_ Bring Bella outside. I have a surprise._ When I got to the short driveway I saw his face in the window. He nodded and I heard he and Bella walking down the stairs.

The front door opened and Bella smiled when she saw me on Ruby. I rode up the sidewalk.

"I thought she had a slit throat." Said Ruby. I had told her the story that Esme had told me on the way.

"She does." I replied. "It's just a little cut. He only grazed her throat with the knife. She's had quite a scare though."

"Oooooh. Right. I forgot."

"You forgot??? Man I thought horses had good memories. Well you at least."

"I do." She snorted arrogantly. "I only forget the things I don't care about."

"Shut up will you?"

"Sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It really was."

"Honey who are you talking to?" Bella asked. She was baffled by the performance.

"My horse. Haven't I told you what my gift is yet?"

"You......Horses......Talk.......What?" She took a few surprised steps back.

"Not just horses Bella. All animals."

"Oh."

"Well are you going to pet my horse or not? I brought her here for you."

"Oh." She stepped forward and gently stroked Ruby's nose.

"So is this the magnificent Ruby you've been telling me about?"

"It is."

Ruby thrust her nose into Bella's chest, knocking her off balance. She jumped backwards, eyes wide.

"Ha! She's afraid of me! I knew it!" Ruby whinnied a laugh. It made Charlie come running out of the house.

"What was....... Oh. Hi Amiah! Is this Ruby? She seems mighty big to be a thirteen year old's horse."

"Yes Charlie. She's sixteen point three hands. An Irish Thoroughbred imported from Ireland. Pretty expensive. She's a show-jumper"

"Wow."

"Well I must be going now. I have to bring Ruby to the stables before it gets dark. Bye Bella! Bye Charlie! See you at home Edward!"

And as I was trotting away I thought. _You better be home. We need to talk._ With that I threw a stern look over my shoulder and cantered off the road towards the trail. Suddenly Ruby bucked. Throwing me high in the air. I landed on the ground with a thud. My ankle twisted completely the wrong way.

_Charlie saw. I have to pretend I'm hurt. You and Bella too._ I thought for Edward's sake.

"What'd you do that for!?" I hissed at Ruby. Who was standing over me.

"Well saw-ree that I bucked because I got stung. It hurt." She replied

"Shh. I have to pretend I'm unconcious. To protect our secrecy." I closed my eyes and heard Edward yelling.

"Oh my god! Amiah!" He was getting closer and was suddenly next to me.

"Amiah are you all right? Amiah! Can you hear me?"

"Honey." It was Bella that spoke next. "I knew horses were dangerous."

"Bella. You take Amiah home. I'll have Alice take Ruby home. I can't ride."

"Alright." She replied. Edward picked me up and brought me to Bella's truck. He layed me down on the passenger seat. I stayed the way I was placed until Bella had started the engine and we were out of Charlie's sight down the road.

"Whew! That was a close one." I exclaimed as I sat up quickly. Bella jumped. "Oops. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Why don't you let me drive. You won't be able to find my drive in this light."

"You're only thirteen!"

"So? I know how to drive. And I'm faster."

"All right." She sighed in defeat. I climbed ino her lap and took the wheel.

"Geez! You're heavy!" She said as she scooted into the passenger's seat. I didn't reply. I was thinking about how much trouble I would be in when I got home.

"Ughhh. Mom is gonna be so mad." I accidently said aloud.

"Why would Rose be mad at you?"

"I broke the rules yet again. Riding on the road without telling anyone."

"But you're a vampire."

"There could be other vampire's out there. And I took a shortcut through the Quilieute reservation."

"You whaaat?!"

"I know. I know. It was a bad choice."

We were both silent until we got to my house. Rosalie was waiting on the porch, her eyes blazing and her face clouded with fury.

"You probably don't want to stay. The time bomb only has seconds before it goes off."

"Oh I don't mind. I haven't seen Esme in awhile anyway."

"Okay. If you say so. But Beware."

"Beware what?" But I had already gotten out. I dragged my feet as I climbed the porch stairs. Rosalie immediately started in. Grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside.

"You are in BIG trouble young lady. You are grounded for the rest of the school year. That means you come straight home after school and as a precaution Alice will be picking you up every day. No phone calls, no friends over, no computer, no TV, and absolutely no riding."

"Ow. Mom, my wrist." I said. She ignored me.

"You are a disgrace to us and don't deserve to be part of this coven." With that she stalked off. Her last words were icy splinters plunged into my heart. I ran crying up to my room/attic and lay on the sofa sobbing.

"Honey?" Alice came in an hour later. She was suddenly there, pulling me onto her lap. I continued sobbing against her chest. "Rose didn't mean it. She was angry and you know how she gets." There was a low hiss not to far away.

"I sooo meant it Alice." Rosalie said from the hallway. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaped up and streaked downstairs and out the back door.

"I hope you're happy Rose!" I screamed. "I'm leaving and never coming back!" I ran into the forest.

"Amiah! Come back! Don't leave!" Esme hollered.

I ran for three days non-stop. I had made it all the way to the Denali coven. Tanya and her sisters as well as Carmen and Eleazar were very welcoming. I told them of my troubles.

Kate and I went hunting the next day.

"Remember not to touch me." I warned.

"Yes master." She replied virtuously and bowed like a kung fu master after he/she fights.

"Did you remember to fix that dress? If you didn't then... Then Off with your head!!!" We cracked ourselves up.

When we got home Tanya announced she had recieved a very worried call from Carlisle.

"Jasper and Alice are coming to get you." She finished.

"Huh. I guess this is goodbye then. Hmmm.... Maybe I'll head for Italy and irritate the Volturi." I said as I headed for the door.

"Oh no you won't." Kate locked me in the vise of her stone arms. I went limp, spasming from the shocks that pulsed through my body.

"Stooop!" My eyes rolled back into my head.

"Kate. I'll hold her." Tanya said. She took Kate's place and I thrashed against her hold. She held me firmly but gingerly, avoiding my snapping teeth.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"No. You're going home." Tanya said softly but firmly. I finally gave up. Tanya waited five minutes and let me go. I curled up on the couch and rested my chin on my knees.

Alice and Jasper finally got there. I glared at them as they burst through the door.

"Honey! Honey you must come home at once. Rosalie and Esme are worried sick and Edward is furious." Alice ran to me and picked me up. "Thank you so much for letting her stay here Tanya. It was very kind of you."

"Well she is extended family. And I am hospitable to any respectful person." She replied.

"Bye." I smiled at them. Alice flew to the porsche and set me in the backseat. Then slipped in next to me. I was quiet the whole ride home. Savoring the sereneness while it lasted.

"That's right Honey." Said Jasper. "You enjoy the peaceful atmosphere while it lasts"

We finally arrived to find Rosalie pacing in front of the garage.

"Jeez Mom. Didn't anyone tell you I was just visiting the Denalis?" I said as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Honey I was so worried! I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I feel absolutely horrendous!" She was crying.

"Shhh. Mom I'm fine. Calm down." I put the full force of my burning gold eyes on her. _"Calm down."_

She settled.

"I'm going up to my room. Don't bother me." I announced as I headed for the door.

"Alright dear. Whatever you want."

I ran all the way up to my room and closed the door. There was a stiff piece of paper on my desk. I slowly unfolded it. It read:

How dare you cross the border line. You broke the treaty .... Now you have to pay.....

My breath came in quick gasps. What had I done? The werewolves were probably stalking us. Waiting for a chance to ambush us. Yes. They were. I could hear them. I ran outside and into the forest. I screamed as a large paw hurled me to the ground.

"Alice! Esme! Mom! Heeeelp!" I thrashed about and waved my fists in the air. I laughed when I heard the crunch of the wolf's nose. Suddenly there was no pressure on my back. I lifted my head just in time to see a midnight black wolf slam into a tree fifty feet up. He landed on the ground with a thud. There were snarls erupting above and around me. A russett wolf was standing over me. It was Jacob! He was on the vampires' side! Jacob growled. Edward translated. _Run. I'll hold em off._ I scuttled back to the house, with the others on my tail. I collapsed just inside the doorway, the fear from the near death experience finally closing in.

"Amiah are you all right sweetie?" Esme asked

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I guess." I replied

"That was quite scary for you wasn't it?"

"Really scary. I thought they were gonna rip me to pieces."

"They probably would've. We stepped in at just the right time."

"Thank you sooo very much. You and Jacob saved my butt out there."

"It was nothing. I would be miserable without you around. Its nice to have someone to talk to when no one else is home."

"I like your company. It's nice."

"Thank you." She smiled at me. I hardly even noticed the others arriving until Emmett turned on a football game. I shook my head. What was going on? Everything was taking a turn for the worst. The room started spinning. I sat up.

"What exactly happened? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You crossed the line."

"I did?"

"Yes. Good god. Rosalie! I think she has amnesia!"

"She what?!" There was a gasp from the other room. Carlisle and Rosalie ran in. I closed my eyes and felt myself being lifted and carried somewhere. Carlisle's office no doubt. I opened them and was surprised to find myself in my room.

"Mom?" I asked

"I'm right here Honey."

"Mom. Who..... Who's nose did I break?"

"Sam's."

"Sam's?!" I screeched. "Oh god. I must be dead then."

"You're not dead you silly goose!" She exclaimed. "I was the one who threw him off you!"

"_You_ did?!"

"Yeah. Pretty much"

I blinked twice.

"Wow."

"I can't believe I actually did it. But I just flipped out when I saw him standing on you"

"I'm glad you did. I probably would be disembodied by now if you hadn't done that."

"Aww. Thanks sweetie."

"It was my pleasure."

"Soooo what time is it?"

"Ten-Thirty."

"Ten-Thirty! Ten-Thirty PM???"

"Yes."  
"Dammit! Alice and I were supposed to go shopping today!" I yelled. Rose stared at me in bewilderment.

"Well!"

"Sorry!"

"That was unnecessary. You know better."

"I really am sorry Mom"

"That's not ap-"

"Sorry!!!!" I interrupted. She scowled at me. "I'm going to see Alice. Bye." I ran to Alice's room before Rosalie could say anything else. I knocked quietly on the door twice.

"Come in Honey." Alice said in a sing-song voice. I opened the door.

"Hey Alice. Hey Jasper."

I took a step back as I noticed a strange see-through figure by the window. They clearly did not see it.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"There's.... There's something by the window."

"No there isn't." Alice said. And she was right. There was nothing there. Suddenly there was a lush tearing sound. I gasped as a electric shock surged through my body. I was knocked to the ground by it and the thing bit into my wrist. A sucking sound filled the air. It was feeding on me. I screamed and thrashed as the pain enveloped me.

"ALICE! JASPER!! HELP!!!!" I screamed again. My scream drowned out the crash that Jasper made as he slammed into the thing. I could see it clearly now. It's eyes were of fire and it was wearing a long black cloak with the hood up. A demon. I'd read in books that they feed on vampire blood only.

Alice threw me over her shoulder and ran me up to my room. Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme followed.

Alice barked orders at all of them.

"Emmett you go help Jasper attack the demon. Carlisle, start working on Amiah. Rose comfort her. You too Esme." With that she ran to Carlisle's office to get his bag. She brought it to him and then guarded the door. I lay on the sofa gasping. Silver blood was still pouring out of my wrist. Rosalie was stroking my hair and murmuring words of comfort to me.

All of a sudden I felt no pain. I was floating on a cloud. No. Even better. I _was_ a cloud. High in the bright blue sky. I stared at the ceiling while Carlisle fixed my wounds. He couldn't stitch them because a needle wouldn't penetrate my skin. I closed my eyes. I felt a sucking sensation on my wrist. I reacted without even thinking. I sunk my teeth into the closest throat to me. Which happened to be Rosalie's.

"OW!" She yelled. I leaped out of my position. The fast movement sent Carlisle flying into the wall. The photo of Ruby and I at the hunter/jumper championship crashed to the ground and the whole frame (including the wooden part) smashed when he landed on top of it.

"My photo!" I screeched. I flew over to it and picked it up. Carlisle had already gotten up and dusted himself off. I stared at the picture. It showed me holding Ruby with the first place trophy and rosette. Sobs broke out of my chest. I couldn't stop them.

"It's alright Honey. We can get another frame." Esme said in a soothing voice.

"It won't be the same. That one was engraved. Wait. The inscription was on a silver metal plate. Where is it?" I searched the floor and found it under some shards of wood and glass. "Here it is!" I picked it up and brought it to Esme.

"I can screw it on to a new frame in no time at all."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you soooo much!" I hugged Esme and turned to Rosalie, who was rubbing her throat. I looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Sorry Mom." I mumbled.

"I know you didn't mean it Hon." She replied and hugged me.

"It was a reaction."

"I know." She turned to Carlisle. "You should have been more careful!!"

"I wasn't expecting her to do that !!" He said

"You know how she gets under stress !"

"STOP!!" Esme shouted. Then she said more quietly, "Thats enough you two. You're embarassing her."

They both looked in my direction. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. My face was sightly pink so that gave it away.

I ran out of the room.

"Amiah?" I ran right into my dad.

"Ouch. Yeah Dad?"

"Where are you going?"

"To see Ruby and Gallileo."

"Ok have fun."

I started down the stairs again. Slower this time. I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed.

"Shh." Alice said. "Its just me."

"Oh. Just you."

"I saw that you were going to the stables and was wondering if I could come too."

"Sure."

"I haven't seen Shasta in awhile."

"Do you want to coach me on dressage?"

"Absolutely yes."

"Oh yay! Thank you so much Alice!" I squealed in delight and pecked her on the cheek.

"What are aunts for." She smiled at me. I hugged her. "Lets go.""Pick up a working canter at E!"

Alice was standing in the middle of the arena on Shasta, coaching me on dressage.

"Good! Now sitting trot along the diagonal! When you get to the end canter a twenty meter circle! Good! Now halt and salute. Oh dont let Ruby step forward!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that! If you ever want to do eventing you need to master dressage! Now try the halt and salute again at X."

I tried again but as we were cantering down the middle to X Ruby bucked and I went flying over her head.

"Thanks a lot Ruby." I scowled at her. She snorted a laugh.

"Soo not funny!"

"I was getting bored." She replied haughtily. I got up and dusted off my breeches..

"Get right back on." I jumped. Alice was suddenly right behind me. I gathered up the reins and re mounted. "Try the salute again."

I tried again and made a neat stop from the canter and saluted at X.

"Very good. Now thats a note we want to end on."

I rode with Alice to the jumping arena to tackle the tough course of jumps that had been set up earlier. The arena was outdoors so the footing was incredibly slick but we started out flawlessly. It all went down hill at the triple combination. Ruby stumbled at the second jump and managed to clear it but I was unseated. As we cantered sloppily towards the final jump of the combination I felt Ruby's legs slip out from under her and we slid right into the jump.

Poles flew everywhere and spooked her. She careened toward the solidly built five foot arena fence and pushed off. I squeezed hard with my legs but knew that wasnt enough. Her front legs rapped the top rail and I flew over her head, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldnt see Ruby falling down right on top of me...

"Amiah?" I could hear a worried voice. I was comfortable and I felt a cool hand holding mine.

"Mom?" I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh Honey you're OK!"

"Um yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were unconcious for ten minutes."

"What?!"  
"It's true." Carlisle spoke then.

"That is soo weird!"

"You're not the only one that's shocked. I took some blood samples and you have some werewolf blood in you."

"I WHAT!?" I exclaimed

"She what!?" Rose's exclamation came out in sync with mine. I stared at Carlisle in disbelief. Alice and Esme sent us conspiratory looks. I sat down and sighed. Esme put her arm around my shoulders. I couldn't grip what I heard.

"I.. I..."

"Shhh." Esme soothed. "Its going to be alright. If Rose wants to throw you out in the street, I'll take you in."

"Thanks Esme." I smiled at her. Then I mumbled to my self. "That explains the phasing... and that I can hear Seth's thoughts... "

"Thats it!! OUT!!" Rose yelled.

"Fine. Alice?" I turned to her.

"Sure. Im sure Jasper would love to have a daughter." She grinned. Rosalie's jaw dropped. I hugged Alice. "You're the best....Mom."

"No. No. No. I changed my mind. You can stay!!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice and I laughed.

"All right." I said. "Tomorrow we have to leave for Pennsylvania!"

"Pensylvania?!" Rose yelled. "Why in the world do we need to go there?"

"The Devon Horse Show." I replied nonchalantly.

"I see.."

"Well I'm going hunting. Who ever wants to come can come with me."

I raced outside and into the forest. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie followed.

Suddenly a luscious scent caught my attention and I changed course.

"Amiah no!" Esme cried.

I spotted what the scent was coming from and pounced. The man screamed as i sunk my teeth into his throat.

I realized what I was doing and stopped dead. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"What have I done?" I cried out in despair. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"You need to get the venom ot of him. Before it's too late."

"I can't. I won't be able to stop."

"Fine. Esme call Carlisle." She did so. Carlisle was here in seconds.

"You better exterminate him. It'll expose us if you let him go." He said.

I sighed and snapped the man's neck. I sucked him dry.


End file.
